The concept of providing a sail for use by skiers and skaters has been proposed heretofore. Examples of such proposals appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,178,165; 1,859,178; 3,768,823; 3,982,766; 4,204,694; 4,234,211; and 4,311,324. Although the apparatus disclosed in such patents will enable one to utilize the wind for propulsion purposes, some of the devices are cumbersome, others are relatively unadjustable, and still others appear to make difficult maintaining one's balance during the making of adjustments or upon gusting of the wind.